


Creek Week 2020

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Creek Week 2020 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: My contribution for this years Creek Week 2020All seven of these are short snippets of either fics I intend to write, or AU's I have left unfinished. But I thought it might be fun to share small excerpts.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Creek Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Day 1 - Punk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my offer for Day 1 - Punk  
> This is kinda more pop punk, but I based it off the scene I used to frequent as a teen seeing bands. Hopefully it fits enough.

"This used to be big on me," Craig complains, smoothing the fabric of his  _ Fall Out Boy  _ shirt over the swell of his stomach. 

Craig would always buy band merch big, he likes the comfort of an oversized t-shirt and sweater. Now he's thankful to past Craig for buying everything so big. Now he can technically still fit into all his favorite shirts now that he's pregnant. Well, maybe for a few more months at least. The FOB shirt is getting snug. 

But Craig doesn't want to give up this part of his identity. He doesn't want to turn into some kind of dad stereotype with a minivan just because the condom broke on him and Tweek. 

He had a lot to look forward to before he fell pregnant. A lot of plans for the year. Gigs, skating, parties, prom… all those things. He wasn't planning on having a baby and he definitely wasn't planning on becoming so attached. He couldn't help it when he saw them on the ultrasound. That was part him and part Tweek,  _ theirs.  _ He knew he was going to have them after that, but that didn't make him less afraid. 

He will miss all the teenage experiences he isn't going to get to have though. He wanted to go to prom with Tweek, just to shit on it. He wanted to go to as many gigs as possible, get in the pit with Tweek and come out bruised, sweaty and happy. While he's made his choice, it's still hard to reconcile all that he's missing out on.

"You're  _ -nnn- _ pregnant, not dead" Tweek had said to him when he'd realised that he was going to be pregnant at the  _ Sleeping with Sirens  _ gig they had tickets too. They'd bought them way before the baby. Mosh pit tickets, intending to get as close to the stage as possible. Craig wanted to get as into the pit as he could, it's the best way to feel connected to the music in his opinion. They were both so excited, and still are, but now, there's a baby to consider. 

"I can't go in the pit anymore" Craig says sadly "I'll have to stand up the back and hope to see  _ something."  _

"You can  _ -ah-  _ piggyback on me" Tweek says "I'll stay up the back with you. It will still be a great night." 

"I guess I just… I wanted it to be different" Craig sighs.

"Think of it this way, you're taking our baby to their  _ -hnn- _ first ever show. Sure they're in utero and noises are muffled but they  _ can  _ hear the  _ -ah-  _ music" Tweek suggests. Craig likes that idea a little better than him just not being able to do all the things he wants to. 

"I know they can hear the outside" Craig says "they move when we talk to them… and sometimes I get kicks in the car when you turn up the music." 

"See, it's not  _ bad.  _ It's just an alternate way of doing the things  _ -nghh-  _ we like. We can still be parents and like our music, we can still go to shows, it'll just be a little different" Tweek tells him.

"I do want to show them everything, like shows and music and all that" Craig agrees, drawing a small circle on the bump of his stomach. 

"We can get them  _ -ah-  _ ear protection and when they're older, maybe they'll like the  _ -nnn- _ bands we do?" Tweek suggests, smiling at the thought. 

"Even if they don't, I'll support whatever they like," Craig says with a nod.

"I'm sure whatever they like, we will still adore them. They're our  _ -hnn-  _ baby" Tweek replies with a grin "I already think they're perfect. 

"Me too" Craig agrees, resting a hand on his stomach affectionately. 

"And we'll still have fun tonight!" Tweek encourages "just because we're going to be parents doesn't mean we can't  _ -gah-  _ have any fun now and again!" 

"I hope so" Craig says "I'll just miss the pit."

"Well, when you've had the baby you can head straight back in" Tweek jokes.

Craig winces a little at the thought, he doesn't even know how much labor and postpartum will hurt but he knows it  _ will.  _ He can't imagine his body going through all that stress and it not being in pain afterwards.

"Not  _ too  _ soon" he says quietly, mostly to himself. 

"Are you ready to go then?" Tweek asks him and Craig nods. This may be the last gig they go to before the baby is born. While Craig is looking forward to being able to get back in the pit again he also recognizes that once the baby is born everything will change. Going out won't be so easy, they'll need babysitters and they'll probably worry about the baby the entire time. He knows this is the last gig they'll get to as a childless couple. Even if technically their child is there, resting safely in Craig's belly. 

Tweek threads his fingers with Craig's own and they leave the house hand in hand. 

Craig thinks they'll be good parents, even though they're kind of alternative. Already they aren't the typical parents, being so young but also, they're kind of alternative. That's the best way Craig can describe them. They both have tons of facial piercings between them, they like black and band merch. They wear nail polish, converse and handmade bracelets. They don't look like the nuclear stereotype of dads. 

Maybe they don't look like what people tend to think parents  _ should  _ look like but Craig doesn't think that changes their ability. He wants to look after his baby and be the best dad he can be. Having snakebites shouldn't make a difference. 

Craig concentrates on the baby's kicks as they drive to the venue. Tweek has music on, up loud as they always do on car rides. The lack of conversation between them isn't awkward or weird. Music is something they both appreciate together, they don't need to talk to bond over it. Craig likes that about them, he hopes the way that the baby moves and kicks when they play music means that they will be a music lover too. Craig hopes that maybe it's something they can share together as a family. 

Tweek doesn't take too long to find a parking spot. It's a talent Tweek has that Craig just doesn't possess. Tweek just rolls up and spots just magically appear whereas Craig can find himself going round and round unable to find a park. Craig doesn't really like driving anyway, whereas Tweek loves it. 

There's already people milling about outside, waiting excitedly for the event to begin. There's a ton of people outside smoking, having that last one before being inside a non smoking venue. Craig holds his breath, he doesn't want the baby getting and second hand smoke. 

It's something he never would have thought about before but being pregnant has made him fiercely protective. He wishes he could somehow shield them from everything, even though he knows it's not realistically possible. 

Tweek takes Craig's hand again, they've never really had any trouble at shows. Craig is sure homophobes may be there but they are the minority. The scene is filled with a fierce sense of loyalty to one another, and the homophobes are too outnumbered to speak up. 

They show their tickets to the attendant who lets them into the venue. Tweek knows Craig doesn't want to be around the smokers so they head inside to wait.

There's a line up at the bar and the lobby has scattered crowds looking to buy merch. The pit itself is only part full. The early birds all pushed up against the barrier by the stage, desperate to get as close as possible. Craig wishes he could have been one of them but he's not risking it while pregnant. The love, concern and protective instincts he has for his child outweigh his desire to enjoy the mosh pit. He wonders if that is what growing up means. Making decisions for the good of the baby instead of his own enjoyment or frivolous wants.

They linger towards the back of the room, where they hope the moshing will be less intense. Tweek wraps his arms around Craig's waist and hugs him from behind. His hands resting on top of Craig's own on the bump of his stomach, Craig feels safe and warm. They really are a little family. Craig has a vision of his own kid, up on his shoulders, enjoying a show just like this. He hopes they'll share his interests but if they don't, well, Craig will have another thing to be enthusiastic about. 

Tweek rests his chin on Craig's shoulder and hums happily in Craig's ear. 

"I love you" he says and Craig can't help but blush a little.

"Love you too" Craig replies.

As the band begins setting up Craig can't help but let his mind wander. He imagines a tiny baby, all bundled up in a swaddle and mittens. Mewling happily in his arms. He's giving all this up, at least for a while, for all these moments. He knows it will be worth it. Even if people might stare at them, being teenagers with a baby. 

They'll be a little rock and roll family. Maybe they'll even be cool dads. Who knows, Craig just knows it feels right. 

When the band begins to play Tweek stays cuddled up with him. He doesn't leave Craig to go have fun in the pit, even though he could. Tweek stays with him as they sway to the music together. They both scream the lyrics out along with the band and the crowd. Being part of something so large makes him feel so good. But the kicks in his belly remind him that he has his own family too. Being together in a mosh pit, singing all together as a crowd does feel like a big family. But nothing makes him feel as complete as the family he and Tweek have made together. It does feel like growing up. 

Craig realises that he doesn't have to become someone else in order to have this baby. He can still be him, snake bites, hair a bit too long for his face, ripped jeans and band tee. He can still be someone who loves music, goes to live shows and enjoys all the same hobbies he did before. Now, he just has to shift the priorities a little. The baby has to come first, but that doesn't mean he can't keep these facets of himself. He may go to gigs less but he can still listen to music at home. He gets to show his baby all these things he loves so much. He gets to share his world with them and as they grow older, hopefully the baby will share their own loves and dreams with him too. 

He can be himself and the dad he wants to be with to his child. The two aren't mutually exclusive, if he wants to be a great parent to his kid he can be. He can beat the odds, despite being young and kind of alternative. He has faith in both he and Tweek, and their relationships. 

Craig lets himself enjoy the music, even though he can't mosh and he doesn't really have the energy to jump around. He has Tweek holding him tight and the sounds of a band he loves ringing in his ears around him. The baby continues to kick in a steady rhythm, it makes Craig feel like they are involved and engaged in the experience too. It's something special, and experience he never would've gotten if he hadn't fallen pregnant by accident. If he hadn't decided to go to this gig, despite being pregnant and knowing he wasn't going to be able to have his usual experience. He really does feel part of a family now. This baby is definitely theirs, and that fact that they're having this experience together makes everything okay for Craig now. Tonight, everything feels perfect. It may not be that way forever but at least for now Craig is content. 

They get to do this together, and the rest of their lives too. Hopefully. 


	2. Day 2 - Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oof” Tweek complains as he pulls on a pair of clean sweatpants. He should probably have a shower, but he can’t be bothered and he knows Craig is just as stinky as he is. 
> 
> "What's the matter?" Craig asks him.

“Oof” Tweek complains as he pulls on a pair of clean sweatpants. He should probably have a shower, but he can’t be bothered and he knows Craig is just as stinky as he is. 

"What's the matter?" Craig asks him.

Tweek looks down at the small pudge of his stomach. Small, but still bigger than normal. He's always been teenage-boy skinny and so has Craig but lately they've both gotten a little too comfortable in their relationship. Tweek thinks the extra weight is more noticeable on him. He places a hand over the small pooch just under his bellybutton. 

"I'm gonna go find a shirt" he says, knowing full well this will mean stealing one of Craig's. 

"Oh Tweek" Craig says sympathetically, realising what's wrong "you don't need to feel self conscious in front of me." 

"I feel weird about it… I just want to  _ -ah-  _ cover it up" Tweek tells him. It doesn't take long to find a shirt Tweek can borrow, Craig is broader than him so most of Craig's shirts are big on him. They smell like Craig, and they're comforting. 

"Okay, if it helps  _ you  _ feel better" Craig says "know I think you look great."

"You're a good boyfriend," Tweek says, settling down under the crook of Craig's arm. 

"If you're really unhappy we can try and eat better or something?" Craig suggests "but I'd only be doing it for your happiness, I personally don't care." 

"I mean I'm going to" Tweek says "but you don't  _ -nghh-  _ have to."

"Nah, we can do it together" Craig says smiling "one last night of debauchery, though" he takes the huge bottle of coke they're supposed to split between them for tonight and offers Tweek a sip.

"I can't" Tweek replies "my stomach has been funny all day." 

They're normally pretty bad, they go through a lot of soda and chips together when they have these video game marathons. Only stopping to smoke weed or have sex but right now Tweek doesn't feel like any of those things. He's never felt less like drinking soda.

"Should we start the diet on Monday then?" Craig suggests "give you one last hurrah?"

"Yes" Tweek replies "if we smoke later I'll get the munchies for  _ -nnn- _ sure."

"I heard weed can help nausea" Craig says "and if you're feeling better maybe we can get some non-traditional exercise in" he winks.

Tweek giggles, feeling a little lighter at least "okay" he agrees, hugging his boyfriend close. 

\--

Tweek and Craig are both each other's first serious relationship. They're both fifteen, edging on sixteen and have been together nearly a year now. They're still as obsessed with each other as when they were in their honeymoon phase only now they're not nervous around each other. They take showers together, have marathon sex, burp, fart and all those other things new partners wouldn't dare do. Tweek knows he is naive, but he cannot imagine a world in which he is not dating Craig. He's positive they're meant for one another, whether they are young or not. 

This is the first time in a while he's felt self conscious about his body in front of Craig. But also, this is the first time it's really changed since they started dating. He supposes he relied too much on his teenage metabolism to keep him skinny. He doesn't think Craig would leave him over a little weight gain but Tweek himself is pretty unhappy with how he looks.

So they try this dieting thing, it's harder than Tweek imagined. He feels sick a lot but not always and when he doesn't, he craves food that's definitely not in the diet plan. He figures this is his body adjusting, since he used to eat so badly so regularly before. 

Heavy would be the best way to describe how Tweek feels. His head is foggy and tired, his limbs feel weighed down and his stomach always feels like it's trying to digest something impossible. He just wants to lie down all the time. He doesn't even feel like doing his leisure activities like gaming and he definitely can't muster up the energy for sex. He's never felt so tired in his life. And yet he's doing his best to follow this eating plan thing Craig has suggested for them and to sleepwalk his way through the workout routines on YouTube. Even if he flops on his bed and falls asleep straight after. He's trying, he really is. And yet, he feels like he's lost nothing. 

Craig is losing weight. Quite steadily and consistently but he isn't. He feels as big and heavy as ever and the scales seem to be reflecting this. He places a hand on his stomach, which is churning the salad he had for lunch unhappily. He doesn't know what's wrong but he feels awful. He just wants to feel better, and not totally hate the way he looks. 

He and Craig both weigh themselves together, more for moral support than competition. Tweeks worst fears are realised. Craig has lost weight, as be predicted. Not much, but still some. But Tweek has  _ put on. Put on!  _ How can he have put on? He's been following the diet but he's also been sick. He's naturally eating less than normal and what he does keep down in low calorie. He doesn't understand what else he can do at this point. Does he eat nothing? That sounds like a terrible idea. Try to sleep less? But he's so exhausted. He just doesn't know what he's doing wrong.

"It's okay Tweek" Craig says, wrapping an arm around him "it's only our first weigh in, different bodies store and lose weight differently.”

“I feel  _ terrible  _ Craig” Tweek says, exasperated “I feel like I’m always  _ -gah-  _ weak and tired… I don’t know how I can keep  _ -nghh- _ doing this.”

“You really don’t have to” Craig reminds him “we can always pick up this health kick later, when you’re feeling stronger.”

“It’s just miserable” he admits “I hate the way I look but dieting seems to just make me feel  _ -ah-  _ worse.”

“You hate the way you look?” Craig asks him sadly.

“Yeah” Tweek confesses shyly “I want to be skinny again.” He knows it’s a little vain and perhaps immature. He just misses feeling like himself in his own skin. 

"I'm so sad you feel that way Tweek" Craig tells him, squeezing him closer "I wish I could do something to help you but all I can say is that I think you're amazing, I like you bigger and I like you smaller but I like you happy the most. I wish I could make it all better so you'd put less pressure on yourself." 

"That kind of helps" Tweek says "knowing you love me no  _ -nghh- _ matter what. That you see me the same even if my appearance has changed."

"It's really only noticeable to you" Craig tells him "but I'm super in love with you, I'd love you at 500 pounds."

"You wouldn't," Tweek says with a small giggle.

"It's nice to see you smile" Craig grins "and I would. You're still you, no matter what, okay?"

"Okay" Tweek says, letting himself feel a little more positive "I'd love you if you were 500 pounds  _ -ah-  _ too."

"You better" Craig says with a laugh "cause that's my secret plan."

"Shut up" Tweek replies, still giggling "I love you, but you're stupid."

"Whatever makes you smile" Craig tells him. 

\--

Tweek yawns as he holds onto the rail of the bus he and Craig are traveling on. The bus is crowded and there's no seats so both he and Craig, being young able-bodied school kids, have decided to stand. Tweek is tired and he wishes he was sitting down but he doesn't really have a reason to take up a seat when his only real complaint is feeling tired for what has become a few weeks. 

He should probably go get some blood work done or something. Maybe he has mono… although Craig isn't showing any symptoms. Maybe he has low iron or something, whatever, it doesn't feel so urgent that he needs to be worrying about it right now.

They're going into town now, to get snacks for another weekend long video game marathon they have planned for the weekend. Tweek still isn't feeling great but he doesn't want to put his life on hold for a mild inconvenience like fatigue. They've both decided to abandon their diet for now, mostly because Tweek's been feeling so tired and weak. Craig encouraged Tweek to rest until he feels better. He was just making himself stressed and sick by putting so much pressure on himself. He still isn't feeling great but it's a bit of a relief not having to diet. It's been good to have such an encouraging partner in Craig. Craig reassurances have helped Tweek feel a little better about how he looks. He suspects he's put on more weight, though he hasn't actually weighed himself. He's decided to let it go for now. 

As the bus reaches its next stop a heavily pregnant woman ambles on. She's so pregnant that she looks like she'll lose her balance at any point, like she'd pop at any moment. It looks uncomfortable, and it's slow going getting on. Some people around help her on and everyone is staring. A man gets up to offer his seat for her. Tweek is quietly relieved on her behalf, she already looks so uncomfortable. Standing for her trip on the bus, no matter how long or short it is, looks like it would be unbearable. Tweek watches her ease herself down onto the seat, cupping her belly. Tweek turns to Craig to share a sympathetic glance. Instead he's met with a look of horror on Craig's face. 

"What is it?" He asks, confused "your face looks like someone  _ -hnn- _ slapped it."

"It's just…" Craig splutters, "it's that…"

"What?" Tweek presses, now a little worried. This is probably the weirdest Craig has ever acted in public. 

"Just hold on" he says, he looks pale and he keeps staring back at the pregnant lady awkwardly. Tweek wants to elbow him to tell him to stop being so rude.

Instead they maintain this weird silence until they shuffle off the bus when it finally reaches their stop. 

"Go on then" Tweek presses as they walk towards the store "why were you acting so  _ -ah-  _ weird just then?" 

"You're pregnant, Tweek" he says in a hushed, conspiratorial tone.

"Excuse me?" Tweek replies, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not joking" Craig tells him "when I saw that lady on the bus it clicked. You're so tired, you've been feeling sick and you gained weight… think about it. It fits."

"Craig… I'm not…" Tweek trails off, the wheels beginning to turn in his head. He can't exactly say he and Craig have been careful. The symptoms do fit.

"Shit, Tweek" Craig says "I really think you are… you've got to take a test."

"I guess I should," Tweek replies, still in shock. 

"I'll buy it" Craig says, sounding worried "it's the least I can do."

\--

The thought that he might be pregnant had never crossed Tweeks mind. His main theory had been low iron, but improving his diet hadn't helped this far. He doesn't know why he didn't put it together, maybe he just didn't want to. But Craig clearly hadn't either. It's dumb, because he's sexually active and technically fertile but, he had just assumed it wouldn't happen to him. Like magically his body would know he's too young. It's stupid and obviously, he now regrets it. 

He's terrified and anxious now, obviously but it's all swirling around internally. His exterior is just shocked, dead quiet and zombie-like. He shuffles to aisle 6, where the pregnancy tests would be. 

"Should we buy other things?" Tweek asks "try to  _ -nghh-  _ bury it?" 

"I'll get the snacks too," Craig says, sounding guilty. 

"We can pay half-half," Tweek replies. 

"No I… I feel like this is my fault… you've been feeling bad and I just get to go about my day normally… I want to do something for you" he says, he sounds really upset. 

"It's both our faults" Tweek says quietly "just stay, no matter what it  _ -ah- _ says. If you stay with me and help me that's all I need."

"I would never leave you Tweek" Craig says quietly "literally never."

"That's comforting" Tweek replies "which one do we  _ -ah-  _ get."

"I'm going to get one digital one… and then like a couple of cheap ones. So we're sure" Craig tells him. 

"The digital one is  _ -gah- _ expensive" Tweek points out.

"I'm paying" Craig says "and you're worth it."

Tweek finds himself shuffling closer to Craig and winding his arms around Craig's own. He feels vulnerable and someone like Craig, someone logical and calm, is perfect for a situation like this. Tweek feels slightly safer knowing Craig wants to be with him and helping him through. 

"Thank you" he says quietly "I love you."

"I love you too, no matter how this turns out" Craig tells him. 

They're mostly silent on the way home. The cashier is polite and doesn't mention their purchase of junk food and pregnancy tests. Tweek feels his cheeks heating up as they check out. She has to  _ know.  _ He can't help but feel ashamed. 

The bus ride home they're silent too, Tweek just cuddles close with Craig. His brain racing with a thousand different thoughts and anxieties.  _ What the hell is he going to do?  _

They go back to Tweek's house because they know his parents will never be home. That's why they're in this situation, no supervision. It felt great at the time. They felt grown and independent, now Tweek realises it was too much too fast. 

Tweek chugs some water seeing as he's going to have to make enough pee for three tests at least. Tweek thinks he's probably just going to go with what the digital one says but he'll take the others to be sure. Craig waits for him while he does his business, then he lets him inside. He doesn't want to be alone right now. 

That bit of pooch he's been complaining about on his belly, that tiny extra bit of tummy… that he was so desperate to lose… could be a baby? He may have been carrying round a baby this whole time. He places a hand there gingerly… he never considered this whole time he's been feeling weak and run down because he was carrying life.

"I set the timer on my phone" Craig says "for when it's ready."

"Thanks" Tweek says quietly "what if there's a  _ -gah-  _ whole baby in there, Craig?" He asks, scared.

"I've been feeling like shit for  _ -nnn-  _ weeks" he continues "what if I'm like,  _ really  _ pregnant?"

"What if you're not at all?" Craig says, trying to comfort Tweek but not sounding so sure himself. 

"I have a bad feeling" Tweek says quietly "all the symptoms  _ -nnn- _ make sense." 

"We'll figure something out," Craig says.

Tweek sighs as Craig's phone begins to chime. He feels equal parts stupid and embarrassed. They should have been more careful, he should have figured it out earlier… he just feels so dumb for letting this happen to him. It hadn't felt like it would before, like it only happens to people on tv. He should have taken everything more seriously. 

Tweek lifts the test off the sink and flips it. He's met with two red lines. Positive. 

He should have taken all of this more seriously, but he didn't. And now he's respected for the fate of a life, whether he likes it or not. Whether he has the baby or not, he still has to make this one, huge, important decision that will affect them forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED. I HOPE. Idk I'm probably the most motivated to continue this AU.


	3. Day 3 - Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put a little bit of my own spin on this one, hopefully it still fits :)

The gentle hum of the machines is all white noise now. Craig is so used to it now, he could probably sleep through it if he really wanted to. Tonight is a good night, it's relatively quiet. Not that Craig can say that word out loud, it jinxes everything. But the ward is relatively quiet tonight. All the babies are stable, which almost never happens and at the moment they aren't expecting any new babies from the labor ward. That could change. Emergencies happen but for now Craig is enjoying the peace. 

He loves his job, it's often high pressure and never predictable. But it's the most rewarding thing he's ever done. Well, apart from having his own kids of course. It's weird, doing this job while he's pregnant but he's not letting anything get between him and his work. He's not going to sit around and do nothing while he's pregnant. He wants to be an active working person while pregnant. Growing a baby is tough, he's tired and sometimes unwell but it's okay. It gives him even more empathy while doing his job.

The baby was a surprise but not an unwelcome one. They've been married for a few years now, and mostly just been career focused this whole time. Tweek is a paramedic and Craig is a nurse in the NICU, both at the same hospital but they don't cross paths much. Not unless Tweek brings in a baby and Craig gets sent down to triage them. Otherwise Tweek is usually just in and out of the ER. They've known each other since college, getting work at the same hospital in different departments was pure coincidence. They got married only a year after Craig's graduation, and had been grinding at work ever since. It's not as competitive as being a doctor but Craig is very passionate about his specialty and he wants to be the best nurse he can. The babies he treats are helpless and fragile, they need someone strong to advocate for them. He is that person. (And their parents of course, but Craig is the person in their corner with the medical knowledge.) 

He and Tweek were enjoying being married career people and weren't thinking about having kids. Craig's not sure when they would've had that conversation, maybe they never would have. Maybe having a surprise was the push they needed. They were happy though, excited to take the next step. Everyone else is excited now too, now that Craig is showing and they've told friends, family and work colleagues. 

Doing this job makes him aware of everything that can go wrong, but also a constant reminder of just how lucky he is. 

"What are you staring at?" Asks Bebe, a colleague. 

"Nothing. Spacing out" Craig replies, resting a hand on the bump of his stomach "marvelling that I  _ can."  _

It's well established that you must not explicitly say it's quiet or calm. That's like cursing the peace of the ward. 

"Yeah, fingers crossed" Bebe replies "it makes me happy when the babies are at least stable."

"Yeah it's the best part of the job, well, apart from when babies go home happy and healthy" Craig agrees. 

"When you actually get a chance to stop and think about what we do" Bebe says.

"Which is rare" Craig cuts in, she nods before continuing. 

"When you actually think about it, they're just so small and fragile. But they have wills stronger than some grown humans." 

"I don't think anyone fights harder to live than a preemie" Craig agrees, he looks down at his stomach "hopefully I won't have to find out with my own kid."

"I don't think you will" Bebe says "positive thinking and all that. But your kid will be the prince or princess of the NICU, they'll fight."

"Birth is just so unpredictable," Craig says, looking at the incubators, evidence all around him of just how awry things can go. 

"I mean I guess you'll just go un there knowing ypur birth plan is just a loose guide, not gospel" Bebe says with a laugh "like, we go in prepared but also, we know how difficult it is."

"I'm glad I'm not a midwife or labor nurse" Craig agrees "babies don't talk back or abuse you."

"True, but their parents might" Bebe reminds him.

"That's true, the further into my pregnancy I get, the more I understand them" Craig sighs "I'm scared of actually giving birth but I'm just gonna go in there and say I want that epidural. I'm not being anyone's hero."

Bebe laughs "I would too." 

They share a moment, just laughing together at how crazy birth can be. It lasts a few seconds before they're alerted to a baby's drop in blood pressure by the beeping of a machine. They slip back into professional mode instantly and get straight back to work.

\--

Craig is beat by the end of his shift. The whole shift wasn't as quiet as it had been at the beginning. Moments like that on the ward are rare, they had several emergencies and had to resuscitate two different babies but thankfully both came back to them. No babies died this shift but Craig knows that it will not stay that way. In fact, one of the babies they resuscitated was a micro preemie and honestly, they may have to have the conversation about palliative care with his parents soon. It depends on his progress over the next few days. It's a horrible conversation to have to have, but it's a reality of the ward. Obviously the actual conversation is done by the doctor but because Craig is a nurse he spends more face to face time with the patients and their distraught parents. Craig Craig sometimes has to explain things that doctors may not have had time to or just help the patients untangle their emotions. Those are some of the worst parts of the job and thankfully he didn't have to deal with any of them this shift. 

He's also beat because he's doing a high energy job, long hours and pregnant. His energy isn't what it used to be, his stamina to get through a long shift just isn't as good as it once was. He's ready to go home.

Tweek finished maybe half an hour before him, so Tweek will be up to meet him soon. Tweek is extra protective now that he's pregnant. He wants to walk Craig to their car at night. It's fair enough really. Tweek is a paramedic and oftentimes sees the worst of humanity. Abusive and drunk people sometimes attack him at work and because of that he's protective. Craig doesn't mind it, he just likes seeing his husband. Sometimes they miss each other when their shifts don't match up. They really have to make time for one another sometimes. 

"Are you waiting for Tweek?" Bebe asks him.

Craig nods, he can't wait to go to bed. He just hopes the baby doesn't decide to kick him all night.

"He waits for me even though he gets off first" Craig tells her with a yawn.

"That's sweet, you're like… the kings of this hospital. The it couple." She says with a smile.

"The first family?" Craig suggests.

" _ No,  _ the Royal family" Bebe says "we eagerly await the birth of the heir to the throne" she gestures to Craig's belly. 

"I'm excited too," Craig says, smiling to himself. 

"Hey, Tweek!" Bebe says, looming over Craig's shoulder. Tweek must be walking through the doorway behind him. He turns his head to see just that, his tired, slightly disheveled looking husband, walking towards them.

"Hey" Tweek says tiredly "some drunk guy held us up so I got off a little  _ -hnn- _ late."

"It's all good" Craig replies, "Bebe was just saying our baby is the royal baby of the hospital."

"I can see that, people do tell me we're a cute  _ -ah-  _ couple" Tweek says with a laugh.

"I mean we're all excited for the baby to come, so they might as well be" Bebe replies. 

"Maybe we're royals" Tweek says, "but y'all are heroes. Everyone at this hospital."

"That's true" Craig says "I'll miss this place when I'm on maternity leave."

"You'll be back" Bebe tells him "like you're going to get away with not bringing in that baby for a visit, anyway."

"He will definitely be back" Tweek says "you  _ -nnn-  _ cannot keep him away."

"I will" Craig agrees "this place is my second home."


	4. Day 4 - Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig blinks at the page of his textbook. He's been studying for a few hours now but he feels like it's just going in one ear and out the other. It's not that he doesn't understand the material, he thinks he does, mostly. It's that he can't concentrate.

Craig blinks at the page of his textbook. He's been studying for a few hours now but he feels like it's just going in one ear and out the other. It's not that he doesn't understand the material, he thinks he does, mostly. It's that he can't concentrate. Since getting pregnant, focusing has become so much harder, he now knows that baby brain is one hundred percent real. He's also just tired, like, all the time and that doesn't make for great concentration. He tried getting out of the house and going to the library. But he ended up following his stomach instead and now sits at a greasy diner. He knows this isn't exactly study food, but he's realised that what the baby wants, the baby gets.

He's already eaten his first order, a cheeseburger and fries but he hasn't left. He could probably eat another if he's honest. He's almost always hungry, or sick, there's no in between. He figures he probably  _ should  _ order something else or get out. Even though he's the only person in this joint, besides the tired-looking waiter. 

Like he can read minds, Craig hears a voice behind him "can I  _ -ah- _ get anything else for you today?" Asks the waiter. 

"Can I get some more fries, thanks?" Craig asks sheepishly. He hopes the waiter doesn't think he's disgusting. He  _ is  _ pregnant after all.

"No problem" he replies with a smile "I'll bring them out to you soon." 

"Thanks," Craig says, looking back down at the textbook. 

Getting pregnant was never in the plan. It had been from a drunken one night stand and the "father" (sperm donor in Craig's mind) had told Craig that he wasn't paying for a baby that "might not even be his." He had this whole rant about how he wasn't throwing his own future away just because Craig felt some sentiment for a clump of cells. It hurt, and ended with Craig telling him never to talk to him again. Craig sort of regrets reacting so emotionally now, but he can't change it. He's taking this on on his own. 

His family do support him but only from afar. This is because Craig had to move out of state to do his degree. So while they're comforting to talk to, they aren't here with him. He's kind of alone. Most of his friends from school are wanting to party and do college kid things. Not hang out with their pregnant friend. It sucks, but Craig gets it. He probably wouldn't want to be doing adult, parent-to-be responsible stuff if it wasn't happening to him. Never underestimate the things that love will make you do. 

Now he's had to re configure his whole life so that he can make this work. He's part way through a degree will earn him a good job if he can finish it. He just has to get through it. He's somehow going to have to balance school, work and being a parent. He doesn't think he's struck the right balance yet but he knows he's going to get there. He's just trying to put away as much study as he can before the baby arrives. He just has to get himself to focus. 

He sighs and places a hand on the medium-sized bump of his stomach. He's just over half way through his pregnancy, and he really does feel as if he's running out of time. 

"Here's your food" a voice says, making him jump. He feels a little stupid at that, he sort of got lost thinking about the baby. It's the waiter, back with his basket of fries and a glass of what looks like apple juice.

"I didn't order the drink," Craig says.

"I know, it's on the  _ -gah- _ house" he says with a small smile, "you look like you need a pick me up, and I know you shouldn't  _ -nnn-  _ drink soda while pregnant." 

Craig blushes a little, not at the nice gesture but at the realization that literally everyone can tell that he's pregnant just by looking. His belly isn't really easy to hide anymore, even strangers know. 

"Uh, thanks. You really didn't have to" he says shyly.

"It's all good" he says "I've been there."

"You've… been there?" Craig asks, a little confused and too intrigued to be polite. 

"Yeah, I had my baby like, six  _ -ah- _ months ago" the waiter tells him.

"Oh" Craig says, a rush of relief running through him. Someone who  _ understands.  _

"I think it's cool you're studying" he says "I just work  _ -nghh- _ here." 

"There's nothing wrong with that" Craig replies "I'm just part way through so I don't want to throw all my studies away." 

"You shouldn't" he replies "I'm Tweek, sorry for talking so much I just… it's nice to meet someone else who kind of  _ -nnn-  _ understands what I've been through. Having a baby young and that…"

"No, no I'm glad you said" Craig replies "I've been really alone. I'm Craig."

"Yeah, it's hard when all your friends are thinking about partying and homework… your head is at a totally different place" Tweek agrees. 

"Yeah" Craig nods "I do miss the college lifestyle but, I know I made the right decision."

"I'm a single parent" Tweek tells him "I don't know your situation but for me, it's been really  _ -hnn-  _ difficult but so rewarding. It's been worth every hardship."

"Me too" Craig says "I have no idea if I'll be a good dad but I'm going to try. I'm on my own too."

"It's hard" Tweek says honestly, "but my son is amazing, he's only  _ -ah-  _ six months old but he honestly amazes me every day."

"So do you study?" Craig asks Tweek.

"No, I wasn't amazing at high school. I just decided to work and then I met my son's dad… that didn't work out… but I'm happy, just him and  _ -nnn- _ me" Tweek says, smiling at the thought of his son. 

"Well, there's nothing wrong with working" Craig says "it's been so nice to meet you. Just to meet someone who even understands a little bit… it's a relief."

"Oh, I'm as stoked as you are. I've been basically on my own since  _ -nghh- _ he was born. Just having someone to talk to, even for a minute" Tweek says happily. 

"Can I add you on Facebook or something?" Craig asks "if that's not too weird."

"Not at all" Tweek grins, whipping out his phone from his back pocket "I'm Tweek Tweak, add me dude!"


	5. Day 5 - Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you gonna dress up as dude?" Clyde asks Craig, nudging his side. Craig winces a little, he's sensitive just about everywhere at the moment and doesn't appreciate the touch.
> 
> "A virgin" Craig jokes, earning a belly laugh from Clyde.

"What are you gonna dress up as dude?" Clyde asks Craig, nudging his side. Craig winces a little, he's sensitive just about everywhere at the moment and doesn't appreciate the touch.

"A virgin" Craig jokes, earning a belly laugh from Clyde.

"Really?" Clyde asks him "because that would be the troll of the century."

This is because Craig is very, nearly eight months pregnant. And a pregnant teenager at that, while he  _ isn't  _ a virgin Mary, he can see why someone in her situation might lie. He rests a hand over the large bump of his stomach. 

"I'm not sure," he says honestly, "nobody wants to see a pregnant teenger trick or treating on the street."

"It's our last hurrah!" Clyde tells him "you've gotta come!" 

"Maybe" Craig says quietly "I need to think about it. I'm so tired lately, and I get fake contractions sometimes. It might be better just to be the grown up and stay home." 

"I'll miss you" Clyde says "next year you'll have a kid and have to like be boring and babysit them."

"I know" Craig replies "I just feel like I should be acting more grown up. Prove to everyone that I can do this."

"I know you can" Clyde says affectionately "which is why I think you deserve one night to be a teenager."

"Thanks" Craig says "I'll think about it."

\--

"Do you want to  _ -ah-  _ do Halloween this year?" Tweek asks Craig. They're sitting on Craig's bed, cuddling. Tweek with both hands on his stomach, feeling the baby move. 

"Do you?" Craig asks "Are we too grown up for it now? Now that we're having a baby?"

"Nah, you're never too grown for halloween" Tweek tells him "I wanna if you wanna. But if you're feeling too tired or  _ -nghh-  _ sore, that's okay."

Craig sighs while he thinks about it. He places a hand on his stomach, just below Tweeks. That's their future, moving around in there. A part of their future they didn't plan but still, the most important. The little human is half him and half Tweek and still entirely their own person. Craig thinks he wants to experience this one last tradition, as a teenager, before he graduates to parent and honorary adult. But they still get to spend it as a family, even if their baby is still tucked away safely in his belly.

"I wanna do it, I think" Craig says "one last time."

"It won't be the last time though" Tweek points out "we'll be taking our kid for  _ -gah- _ many years to come."

"I meant one last time as just us, before everything changes" Craig tells him.

Tweek nods, pressing a kiss to Craig's temple. 

"I will give you the best night ever" Tweek promises.

"Buy me McDonalds after and it definitely will be" Craig half-jokes. He wants that McDonald's if he's honest. 

Craig knows he's lucky, he's got such a good partner in Tweek. He knows that these things don't usually end up so happy. That most teen parents end up broken up and potentially on their own. But Tweek has never faltered. Tweek has always been there to support him, always been ready to back Craig, whatever choice he decided to make. Tweek was of the opinion that at the end of the day, Craig calls the shots over his own body and he wasn't going to force Craig one way or the other. They both decided to keep the baby, because they're in love and sentimental. Craig couldn't  _ not  _ love a baby he made with Tweek. Even from the start, the baby felt like theirs. 

They're a lot unprepared and a bit naive but Craig hopes they'll still do a good job. He wants to do well, desperately. It's the one thing he has to get right, so, although it will be difficult, he's willing to hang up his teenager coat so that he can be a good parent. We all have to grow up sometime, Tweek and Craig are just growing up a little sooner than some. 

One last Halloween will be nice though. One last time to dress up with their friends, trick or treat and eat too much candy. One last night of carefree youth. 

\--

"I look so stupid" Craig says with a laugh. He knows he looks dumb, but he kind of likes it. The costume they've chosen takes him back to his childhood days. Dressing up to get the best costume award and a prize. He likes the silliness and the child-like idea, it's fitting.

"You don't" Tweek says "it's funny."

"I didn't say I didn't like it" Craig tells him "but I do look stupid."

"Then I do too" Tweek grins "I think it's clever, and hilarious."

"It is hilarious" Craig agrees "never say I don't have a sense of humor." 

"I have never  _ -nghh-  _ said that about you" Tweek insists. Craig thinks he's probably right, but Clyde, Token and Jimmy definitely have. He and Tweek just happen to be a good match and get each other's offbeat humor. 

"I know, I love you" Craig says, he doesn't go to hug Tweek though, their costumes getting in the way. 

"I love you too" Tweek replies "Token just texted me, he's  _ -nnn-  _ out front." 

"Oh" Craig says "help me up off this bed." Tweek does, both their costumes are cumbersome but Tweek has the advantage of not having the weight of a nearly full term baby in his stomach. 

They make their way downstairs and outside. They've agreed to meet here because the amount Craig will be able to walk is limited. They've already discussed that they may need to dip early if Craig gets too sore or tired, but a walk around a few blocks at least should be fine.

Clyde bursts into laughter as soon as they step outside the house. 

"That's genius," he splutters.

"I wanted to use the bump" Craig says "I may not have the opportunity again for a while." 

"Clyde told me you were going as a v-v-virgin" Jimmy jokes.

"Nah, I was joking" Craig clarifies "this is funnier I think and more me."

"You're a…" Token begins.

"I'm a planet" Craig says, "get it? Because I'm huge."

"I did say that to you, didn't I?" Token muses.

"You said I was the size of a planet" Craig says "and it inspired this costume." 

"Glad to be of service" Token smiles.

"And Tweek is?" Clyde asks.

"I'm the sun, dude!" Tweek says "I wanted to  _ -ah-  _ match Craig and he said I should be the sun."

"It's cute" Craig says "and we can use these costumes again this year. With the baby as an asteroid or a little moon." 

"Awww" Clyde coos "a little space family." 


	6. Day 6 - Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek checks the map on his phone with the area in front of him. It all looks correct, they're supposed to be staying in a haunted house and this place sure looks haunted. It's an old rickety house on the outskirts of town. Not a place Tweek would visit willingly but both Clyde and Craig have gotten really into ghost hunting recently. They've managed to get the whole group involved, staying in this haunted property tonight for halloween. Doing some kind of paranormal investigation. Tweek isn't sure, he's not really into it, or anything that scares him really but he's into Craig. And this is what Craig is into.

Tweek checks the map on his phone with the area in front of him. It all looks correct, they're supposed to be staying in a haunted house and this place sure looks haunted. It's an old rickety house on the outskirts of town. Not a place Tweek would visit willingly but both Clyde and Craig have gotten really into ghost hunting recently. They've managed to get the whole group involved, staying in this haunted property tonight for halloween. Doing some kind of paranormal investigation. Tweek isn't sure, he's not really into it, or anything that scares him really but he's into Craig. And this is what Craig is into.

He's in a real pickle though. Because it's not that Craig doesn't like him back it's that they haven't really discussed any kind of committed relationship. Craig is pretty serious about his studies and he's been busy with this ghost hunting stuff. They've always been casual, with Tweek being too nervous to speak up about his growing feelings. And well, then he got pregnant. 

It's Craig's. It would never be anyone else's. Tweek could never  _ be  _ with anyone else. But he didn't know what to do about it. He's been keeping it a secret now from everyone. From all his friends, his parents and especially from Craig, despite the growing bump under his shirt. Hoodies and layers can hide it. He does want to keep the baby, he loves it more and more with every kick and wiggle but he just doesn't know how to tell anyone. It's become a mess he just doesn't know how to get himself out of. 

He's late today, the rest of the guys are already there. This is because he spent too long deciding whether he even wanted to go at all, then even more time dressing himself strategically to hide the bump. But he'd decided to come in the end, he wanted to see Craig, even if he wasn't keen on the idea of a haunted house. 

Craig had texted him that everything was open. They'd done all the work hopping the fence and forcing the doors open which is good for Tweek because there is no way his pregnant self is hopping any fences. He doesn't even know how Craig knows how to do this stuff. Is he going to end up with a baby daddy in jail? He doesn't want to think that far ahead. 

It doesn't take long for him to find the front door, the lock broken, he assumes by Craig. He tries not to think about how they'll be staying in a house with an unlocked door all night. 

He can hear voices drifting from upstairs so he knows the guys are already there. He heads up the stairs, a little awkwardly, the bump is getting in the way of his balance and movement a lot more lately. He's not used to it. 

"Hi" he says quietly as he enters the room. As haphazard as you'd expect a room in an abandoned, apparently haunted house. Tweek isn't looking forward to sleeping on the broken down wooden floor. 

"Tweek!" Clyde says excitedly. 

"You made it," Craig says with a grin. 

"I did," Tweek says "how many  _ -nghh-  _ demons have you summoned?"

"We're looking for ghosts, not demons" Craig corrects "and the ghosts are already here, we don't summon them." 

"Oh sorry" Tweek replies, sitting down with his friends on the floor. It's uncomfortable, but he doesn't have a better option. 

"We're just chilling out now anyway," Token tells him.

"We all know g-g-ghosts only c-come out at night" Jimmy says with a cheeky grin. 

"There are no ghosts" Token buts in.

"There are tons" Clyde argues "you'll see tonight, you'll shit yourself."

"Do you know that from ex-ex-experience?" Jimmy teases Clyde.

"Whatever" Craig shrugs them all off "if there are ghosts here, we'll find them." 

"I hope not," Tweek says quietly. Only Token hears him. 

\--

Tweek fell asleep earlier than the others. Carrying around a baby all day is tiring. Tweek somehow managed to pass out on the floor, before all the others. Craig and Clyde were desperately trying to stay awake to find these supposed ghosts. There were a few odd noises but nothing Tweek couldn't put down to an old house creaking in the wind. So he let himself sleep. 

He must've gotten a few hours in but he wakes to the sound of a loud bang.

"Fuck!" Clyde yells.

"What was that?" Token asks.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Is all Craig says, leaping to his feet and grabbing his camera.

Tweek stays on the floor, a little stunned.

Craig, Clyde and Jimmy are all heading toward the direction that the sound came from. Token stays sitting with Tweek.

"You alright?" Token asks him.

"Yeah, just got scared," Tweek says quietly. He feels kind of funny though, his stomach is all tight. Like when he gets bad anxiety, or cramps. 

"There aren't any ghosts" Token tells him "Craig and Clyde are being dumb."

"I'm not worried" Tweek replies "maybe we should  _ -nnn- _ go check on them though."

So they do, Tweek manages to heave himself off the floor and he and Token follow the sound of teenage boys. 

Tweek manages to get there, but getting up has made him realise that his stomach does hurt. He should probably try and find some excuse to go home. 

"Come out ghosts!" Clyde calls.

"Come g-g-get us" Jimmy teases.

"Dude  _ no"  _ Clyde chastises him "don't antagonise them!" 

"Shut up" Craig hisses, "I'm trying to record!"

A loud bang sounds throughout the room but Tweek can't even bring himself to be scared. As the sound rings around them a pain rips through Tweek. He falls to his feet and hunches in pain. 

Clyde, Jimmy and Craig are too busy freaking out about the noise to notice. But Token does.

"Tweek?" Token asks "are you okay?"

"Whoa" Craig says, noticing Tweek "dude what happened."

Tweek just lets out another cry of pain.

"He's possessed!" Clyde yells.

"He's not possessed," Token replies.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Craig says, rushing to Tweek and kneeling at his level.

\--

Tweek will never know if there really was a ghost making all those banging noises that night. Maybe it was just an old house's eccentricities or maybe it was the pipes. Maybe it was a supernatural force, but Tweek doubts it. The hunt for a ghost was off as soon as Tweeks emergency began. No more bangs to freak them out or group hysteria. No rush to film, Craig's camera forgotten as he rushed to call Tweek an ambulance. 

Tweek will never forget the look of horror on Craig's face when he told the paramedic that he's pregnant though. That was worse than anything a ghost could dream to conjure. 

Tweek got lucky though. It wasn't anything serious, just strong Braxton hicks. Tweek could rest easy now knowing that the baby was going to be okay. But he has a ton of explaining to do to his bewildered friends. 

"I knew" Token confesses.

" _ You knew!"  _ Craig exclaims angrily.

"Well I suspected, Tweek never told me. I was hoping he'd tell us all himself" Token explains.

"I was going to," Tweek says guiltily. 

"When?" Craig presses angrily "don't I have a right to know?"

"You're just assuming it's yours, dude" Clyde points out.

"It is, isn't it?" Craig asks, suddenly sounding heartbroken at the prospect that Tweek might've had someone else.

"It is" Tweek confirms "it's only ever been  _ -gah-  _ you."

"I told you" Craig says to Clyde, then the implication of what that means seems to sink in.

"I think we should maybe g-g-give them a m-minute alone?" Jimmy suggests.

" _ Please"  _ Craig replies. They all file out, leaving just him, Craig and their baby. So much open space between them. Tweek knows he's betrayed Craig and broken his trust. He doesn't know how he could even dream of making this right.

"Tweek" Craig says finally, breaking the silence "I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me? I would always do right by you… I'd look after you." 

"I thought… well, I was scared you wouldn't support me and then… you got all  _ -ah-  _ wrapped up in this ghost hunting stuff and I saw you less and it just… snowballed" Tweek says, genuinely remorseful. 

"I didn't realise… I'm sorry, I should've paid more attention to you" Craig says quietly. 

"I mean, it's not like we were officially  _ -nnn- _ dating" Tweek replies "I should have just told you." 

"Yeah but… it was stupid of me. To let you go and feel unwanted just to chase a phenomena that might not even exist" Craig says sadly "I should have just asked you out in the first place."

"I should have just told you that I'm  _ -hnn- l _ pregnant" Tweek says "and I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Well, I'm really shocked but… you're my Tweek, and that's my baby so… I will look after you both" Craig tells him, reaching for Tweeks hand "I will always take care of my own."

"Thank you" Tweek replies, so full of emotions but so unsure what to say "I want us to work it out."

"We will" Craig assures him "no more chasing ghosts for me. I'm gonna focus on you, and the real world."


	7. Day 7 - Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows it doesn't make him very fun to be around at the moment. He thinks things will get better once he finally has the baby. Well, he hopes at least.

Craig groans as he flops on the bed he and Tweek share. He feels like a gross, beached whale who has zero uses beyond being an incubator at this point. While he knows that part of this is just his hormones, he does also feel genuinely fatigued and sick. No matter which way you spin it, it's not a nice feeling.

He knows it doesn't make him very fun to be around at the moment. He thinks things will get better once he finally has the baby. Well, he hopes at least.

Being pregnant isn't anything like he hoped it'd be. He's felt shitty and exhausted from day one with no break. And to top it off he struggled with the changes in his body much more than he thought he would. He wanted to be a glowing sacred vessel, creating life but instead he just feels ginormous and sick. He had wanted to be that person who loved being pregnant. The person who took cute belly updates for Instagram and just revelled in the experience. But this didn't happen, he felt too insecure to be taking belly updates and too sick to do much besides go to work. He's off work now, the baby is coming in a few weeks. And while he knows he's on the home stretch and he's  _ so  _ close it still feels like the longest few weeks of his life. He's spending most of his time in bed, feeling miserable. 

Tweek is definitely worried about him. And while Craig feels miserable, he isn't actually regretting the baby. If asked, he'd absolutely do this all over again for the baby. He'd never take them back for anything. He just wants them here so he can get his body back and begin the path to feeling normal again. 

They did plan this baby. So Craig did want to get pregnant and they were very much wanting to be parents. Craig just hadn't expected to hate being pregnant so much. Craig hopes he can make the most of it once the baby's here. 

"Are you feeling  _ -nghh-  _ bad again?" Tweek asks him worriedly. 

"Yeah, like always" Craig sighs.

"I wish I could do something to  _ -ah-  _ help you," Tweek says sadly, sitting on his side of the bed.

"Let me sleep when the baby comes" Craig jokes.

Tweek smiles, but it fails quickly. 

"I will. But I want to help you feel good now" Tweek says sadly "I hate seeing you so  _ -nnn- _ down. And I know it's not just about you feeling sick." 

"What do you mean?" Craig asks him.

"Your self confidence is low" Tweek replies "I just wish I could help you feel better and to feel more  _ -ah- _ comfortable in your own skin." 

"It's just… I thought I'd like being pregnant more. I feel a bit guilty that I'm not enjoying it" Craig admits.

"Craig" Tweek says quietly, leaning over to rub Craig's back "not everyone loves being pregnant, it doesn't mean that you don't  _ -hnn-  _ love the baby."

"I know that deep down, but still I can't help but feel shitty for it" Craig sighs.

"I'm sorry man" Tweek tells him sincerely "you're gonna do great when the baby is  _ -gah-  _ here." 

"Thank you babe" Craig replies "your support does help." 

"I love you" Tweek says softly. 

"I love you too," Craig replies.

\--

Craig is asleep when Tweek enters the room. He's been spending the day dozing on and off, not really feeling much better at all. Tweek got up on his own and began his day. Craig assumes that he's probably done some house work, watched some Netflix and gone up to the grocery store to grab a few extras. Things that they'd usually do together but Craig hasn't felt well enough lately. 

Craig feels guilty that he wasn't there to help. That they couldn't spend that time together or have those moments. He also is jealous that Tweek can just go about his day as usual and do all these things without him. 

He's asleep, between moments of being half-awake or disturbed by the sounds of life going on without him. Then all that peace is broken as Tweek bursts into the room, tearing open the curtains and turning on the lights. 

"Time to get up, babe!" Tweek says, earning a groan from Craig.

"I'm asleep" he protests. 

"Such clear  _ -nnn- _ sleep-talking" Tweek quips "no actually, get up. I have a  _ -hnn-  _ surprise for you."

"Is it a cesarean section?" Craig jokes.

"Just come have a shower, and you'll  _ -nghh-  _ find out," Tweek says vaguely.

Craig decides to bite, because he has absolutely nothing better to do. It's this or stay in bed and wallow in self pity.

He doesn't really take much time or care to get ready. He's tired, Tweek isn't really pushing.

"Where are we going?" He asks, dreading potentially having to walk somewhere. 

"Nowhere" Tweek says with a grin.

"Nowhere?" Craig asks, slightly annoyed.

"We're going to the living room" Tweek tells him "just  _ -nnn-  _ trust me."

Craig does, just as he always has and he follows Tweek. Tweek has trusted him to bring their kid into the world, the least he can do is indulge whatever this is. 

He follows Tweek into the living room to see… well he isn't quite sure. It's different to the living room he's become used to in all his time living here. It's been draped with white, lacy curtains with a kind of… magical forest vibe. Tweek must have spent all day decorating it, with plants, plastic butterflies and some sequins. It looks… well, magical. 

"What is this?" Craig asks Tweek. 

"Well, it's your own  _ -ah-  _ personal studio," Tweek explains.

"Studio?"

"Yeah, for me to take your  _ -nghh-  _ maternity shots. You've been so down on yourself… let me show you how gorgeous you are" Tweek says with a soft smile.

"Only if you take them" Craig says, feeling slightly nervous at being so exposed. 

"That's the whole point" Tweek says "you said you don't feel like  _ -ah-  _ going anywhere or seeing anyone. So this is me, trying to show you how I  _ -nnn- _ see you" Tweek tells him "this is just for me and you."

"Okay," Craig agrees, "just you and me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out my stuff this week, hope you had a great Halloween :)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
